


The Virgin(s)

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Locked In, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Йен и Микки случайно оказываются запертыми вместе после их драки в школе.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	The Virgin(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Virgin(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628694) by [Violet_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Jones/pseuds/Violet_Jones). 



> [](https://radikal.ru)

Девственник(и).

๑۩۩๑

— Эй, Галлагер!

Оба брата повернулись на оклик.

— Ты это кому, Милкович? — спросил Лип.

— Тебе, тупица. За каким хреном мне сдался рыжеяйцый?

Йен закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, сжав губы в мрачную линию и дерзко вздёрнув подбородок.

— Тогда какого чёрта тебе надо? — поинтересовался Лип.

— Ещё один доклад, — сказал Микки. — На этот раз по истории.

— Обойдёшься, ты так и не заплатил мне за последнее сочинение по английскому, которое я написал для тебя.

— Это не просьба, придурок. Через неделю-другую у меня будут наличные.

— Я всё ещё говорю «нет». Расплачиваешься, и за следующую вперёд, или базарить не о чём. Не делаю дополнительную работу бесплатно для таких, как ты.

Микки выпрямился и угрожающе уставился на Липа. Народ в столовке притих, начав обращать внимание на их взаимодействие. Йен опустил руки и сжал кулаки.

— Сдохнуть хочешь, сука? Я заплачу тебе, когда и если решу, что тебе нужно заплатить, — сказал Микки и довольно сильно толкнул Липа назад.

Тот потерял равновесие, но не упал, и Йен инстинктивно встал между ними.

— Отвали, Микки. Он ни хрена тебе не сделал, — вступился подросток за старшего брата.

Брови Микки взлетели очень высоко, что, как знал Йен, являлось предупреждающим знаком, но он не собирался отступать. Он был сыт по горло этим придурком, строящим из себя головореза и тем, как тот постоянно запугивал всех только потому, что люди боялись его фамилии. Может, Йену и _следовало_ бы бояться Микки, но он не боялся, и он докажет это, если придётся.

— О, так _ты_ тут самый крутой парень в семье, да? Грёбаная армия сильна или как там? Отойди, бля, и не лезь не в своё дело, пока я не устроил тебе взбучку, на которую пытается нарваться твой долбаный братец.

— Йен, — предостерегающе вмешивается Лип.

Но младший Галлагер просто отмахнулся от него.

— Не думаю, говнюк.

И Микки набросился на него, чего Йен и ожидал, на что и рассчитывал, чтобы, появись рядом какой-нибудь учитель, он оказался тем, кто просто защищался после того, как его ударили. Поэтому он пожертвовал своим левым глазом, словив правый хук, а затем толкнул Микки назад и зарядил ему кулаком в челюсть. Довольно скоро оба катались по полу, нанося друг другу удары, а одноклассники собрались вокруг, чтобы поглазеть и поулюлюкать. В конце концов Микки оказался верхом на Йене, и Лип смог обхватить его руками и оттащить, повалив на пол, когда толпа отступила.

Едва Микки поднялся на ноги, как раздался громкий свист, и народ расступился перед одним из школьных тренеров, который с лёгким раздражением наблюдал за происходящим.

— Кто ещё, как не Милкович, — сказал он, презрительно качая головой, и тут заметил на полу Йена. — Галлагер, что ты делаешь? Капитан будет в бешенстве. Поднимайтесь и идите за мной.

Йену было что сказать, но он не собирался оправдываться перед половиной школы. Он последовал за тренером из кафетерия, заработав пронзительный взгляд от Липа по пути.

Как только они оказались в главном офисе, тренер Росс просто сказал:  
— Объяснитесь.

Микки открыл было рот, но мужчина поднял руку и указал на Йена.

— Нет. Ты.

Йен ухмыльнулся и бросил на Микки торжествующий взгляд.

— Он приставал к моему брату и пытался затеять с ним драку. Я вмешался, и он ударил меня по лицу, так что мне пришлось защищаться.

— Ну и крыса же ты, Галлагер, — сплюнул Микки.

— Тихо, Милкович. Думаешь, я не смог бы разобраться в деталях самостоятельно, не говоря уже обо всех свидетелях. Однако... — тренер сурово посмотрел на Йена, — у меня такое чувство, что твой твердолобый инструктор по ROTC не оставит это просто так только потому, что ты заявляешь о самозащите. Похоже, ты в долгу не остался.

Йен самодовольно взглянул на Микки, отметив разбитую губу и желтеющий синяк на подбородке.

— Ещё бы.

Микки угрожающе стиснул зубы.

— Продолжай болтать, Галлагер. Роешь себе могилу.

Тренер Росс прервал его:  
— Достаточно. Идите обедать, а потом на занятия, и больше не прикасайтесь друг к другу. Милкович определённо получит наказание, Галлагер, с тобой тоже разберёмся. Жду вас здесь в конце дня, не придёте — сильно пожалеете.

๑۩۩๑

Именно так Йен и оказался после школы в ужасно душном сарае для спортивного инвентаря с Микки, мать его, Милковичем. Суровый старый мудак, в бывшем армейский капитан, а ныне его инструктор ROTC, дал добро на наказание Йена, за то, что он, будучи в военной форме, позволил себе неподобающее поведение во время школьных занятий. Йен не был уверен, что его не наказали бы, не будь он в униформе, ну да ладно. По его мнению, это всё равно было чушью собачьей.

Он бросил очередной презрительный взгляд на ублюдка, который всё это затеял, втянув его в дурацкую историю. Йен был удивлён, что тот вообще явился для отбывания наказания. Микки не похож на человека, который следует каким-либо правилам, в том числе отбывает наказания, розданные паршивым учителем физкультуры. Почему-то их не оставили отсиживаться в классе и пялиться в стену в течение двух часов с остальными «плохими детьми», а заставили наводить порядок в этой грёбаной постройке, вероятно, чтобы самому тренеру Россу не пришлось этого делать. Вот ведь хуесос.

Йен вздохнул и наконец заговорил:  
— Ты что, блядь, так и будешь весь день сидеть и яйца чесать? Это твоя чёртова вина, что я тут застрял. Я должен быть тем, кто валяет дурака, пока ты тут всё разгребаешь.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Микки, добавляя «фак» для пущей убедительности, — никто не просил твою козлиную задницу вписываться и защищать старшего брата, — фыркнул он насмешливо.

— Да, но Галлагеры держатся вместе, и, к твоему сведению, Лип тоже злится на меня за это, вдобавок ко всему прочему.

— Тогда, походу, паршиво быть на твоём месте, рыжий лобок. Не повторяй ошибок.

Йен саркастически хохотнул.  
— Забавно слышать это от короля дерьмовых жизненных решений.

— Эй, ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни, так что заткнись нахуй, пока я снова тебя не огрел.

Йен перестал бросать бейсбольные перчатки в коробку и полностью повернулся к старшему мальчику.  
— Почему ты вообще здесь? Это не тюрьма, где тебя заставляют находиться против воли. Разве ты не слишком крут для отработки наказания?

— Не то, чтобы это было твоё собачье дело, но я больше не могу прогуливать школу, потому что в этом году опека надрала нам всем задницы из-за какой-то ерунды. Не буду посещать занятия — и меня в натуре могут отправить в колонию для несовершеннолетних, так что захлопнись и займись делом.

— Да пофиг, — буркнул Йен, возвращаясь к полкам, на которых наводил порядок.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова по крайней мере в течение часа, напряжение было таким же плотным и удушливым, как влажность воздуха в богом забытой комнате. Йену то и дело приходилось задирать футболку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица, и он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы совсем её снять, но не хотел давать Милковичу еще одну причину задирать его.

После пятнадцати минут, потраченных на распутывание чёртовой футбольной сетки, Йен замечает, что Микки неуклюже пытается жонглировать теннисными мячами. В школе даже не было ёбаных теннисных кортов, так что неизвестно, на кой вообще мячи. У него мелькает мысль схватить что-нибудь увесистое и стукнуть Микки по бесполезной голове, поскольку тот хоть и должен был, но всё ещё отказывался помогать. Видимо, размышлял Йен, это был единственный способ, которым парень мог восстать против системы, и ему, очевидно, было наплевать, что это означало, что Йен должен был работать за них обоих. Но если он не хочет снова ввязаться в драку, то ничего не может с этим поделать, не так ли? Он сложил сетку и убрал её в сторону, продвигаясь к чему-то, что выглядело как ящик с дебильными мячами для игры в «Вышибалу».

— Ёк! — воскликнул Микки, напугав его. — Сколько там, блядь, натикало?

Йен посмотрел на часы. Какого хрена?  
— Блин. Уже, 18:15, чёрт возьми.

— Ты, нахуй, серьезно? Разве эта херня не должна была закончиться к 17:30?

Йен кивнул.  
— Обычно да.

— Ну, тогда пошло оно всё. Если этот чувак с дерьмом вместо мозгов потерял счёт времени, это не моя проблема. — Он встал и отряхнул брюки, будто делал что-то, что могло их испачкать. — Я убираюсь отсюда к такой-то матери.

Йен смотрел, как Микки направляется к выходу, полагая, что и ему стоит последовать за ним и попытаться найти тренера Росса, но, когда Микки подошёл к двери и повернул ручку, ничего не произошло.

— Какого фига? — возмутился Микки, снова поворачивая ручку и явно пытаясь открыть дверь плечом. — Ты, блядь, издеваешься надо мной!

У Йена участился пульс, и он подошёл, чтобы проверить самому. И действительно.  
— Она заперта снаружи. Какого хрена!

Он постучал по двери кулаком, не получил ответа и продолжал стучать, сколько мог, но безрезультатно.

— Я убью этого ублюдка Росса, если он не появится в ближайшие десять минут.

Микки занял его место, без толку колотя и пиная дверь.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Йен, когда тот отступил. — А что, если он забыл о нас?

— Как, блядь, он мог забыть? Для этого он должен быть тупоголовым идиотом.

Йен только бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Я понял, о чём ты, — продолжал Микки. — Если это действительно так, то я ему въебу не по-детски.

— Может, всё в порядке. Наверное, приходил сторож и запер дверь, но я уверен, что у Росса тоже есть ключ. Он просто заставляет нас задерживаться допоздна.

Но прошло десять ёбаных минут, потом пятнадцать, двадцать, тридцать, и Йен даже не пытался продолжать работать, постепенно он разозлился сильнее, чем сам Микки. Этот засранец Росс, прежде чем бросить их сюда, у обоих конфисковал сотовые телефоны. Ему лучше надеяться, что не он запер эту блядскую дверь, иначе Йен поможет Микки убить его. Там даже не было ни одного подходящего по размеру сраного окна, чтобы вылезти: сплошные тупые длинные и узкие штуки, тянущиеся вдоль стен у потолка и годившиеся лишь для проветривания.

Йен, наконец, разозлился и разгорячился настолько, что стащил с себя промокшую футболку и вскарабкался наверх, чтобы открыть все окна, какие только можно было открыть. Это не особо помогло. Когда он снова посмотрел на Микки, то с удивлением обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним почти с интересом.

— Что? — спросил Йен.

— Ничего, — ответил Микки, быстро отводя взгляд, — просто не могу поверить, что я застрял с твоей убогой задницей на целую грёбаную ночь.

Йен фыркнул.  
— Ага, я-то в каком восторге от перспективы провести ещё до хрена времени, запертым с тобой в этой ебучей сауне. Что, если мы потеряем сознание от обезвоживания? Этого клоуна нужно засудить за такое дерьмо.

Микки язвительно рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, Галлагер. Можешь оплатить адвоката и держать меня в курсе.

Йен показал ему фак и пинком отправил коробку в другой конец комнаты. Микки смотрел, как она летит, и ухмыльнулся, когда Йен наконец опустил свою задницу на бетонный пол.

— Думаю, если нам придется спать здесь, то в углу есть несколько спортивных матов. Хотя кожа, вероятно, прилипнет к ним из-за пота.

— Звучит кинково, — сказал Микки, и Йен резко вскинул голову.

— А?

— Я пошутил, Галлагер, или ты не знаком с таким понятием?

— Я в курсе, что означает слово, придурок, просто это странная шутка.

Микки пожал плечами и вытащил пачку сигарет.  
— Какого хрена вообще, чувак. Если этот мудак оставил нас гнить здесь, я, бля, буду курить, а он может сосать мой член, если ему это не нравится.

Он закурил, и Йену захотелось попросить сигарету, хотя у него сильно пересохло во рту, и, оглядываясь назад, было так глупо с его стороны не принести бутылку воды. Он вздохнул и уставился в потолок, когда, к его вечному потрясению, Микки бросил пачку ему на колени.

— Думаю, можешь взять одну, раз уж ты сделал всю работу.

Йен пристально посмотрел на него, но решил, что не станет испытывать судьбу, ставя предложение под сомнение, поэтому вытащил сигарету и бросил пачку обратно, достав из кармана свою зажигалку.

Сначала они курили молча, но Микки снова прервал тишину:  
— Так что же ты упускаешь? Горячее свидание?

Йен наморщил нос.  
— Нет. Просто семейная фигня с братьями и сестрами, полагаю. Сегодня я не работаю, иначе был бы занят там.

— Слабак, — наугад оскорбил Микки. — У тебя нет подружки?

Это был такой неловкий и неудобный вопрос. С чего бы это Микки интересоваться его личной жизнью? Он последний человек, которому Йен когда-либо захотел бы открыть что-то о своей личной жизни. Не сказать, что она у него действительно была, но его предпочтения просто спровоцировали бы кого-то вроде Микки ещё больше надрать ему задницу.

— Не-а.

— Почему нет?

Его сердце немного ускорилось. Неужели этот ублюдок что-то знает?  
— Потому что... все девчонки в этой школе — абсолютные шлюхи. Ни одна из них меня не интересует.

Похоже на правдоподобную ложь, учитывая, что это почти правда. С другой стороны, он предположил, что, поскольку был шестнадцатилетним парнем, вероятно, было более разумно увлекаться как раз распутными цыпочками, просто потому что они безотказны.

— Чувак, нет ничего плохого в потаскухах. Если бы эти сучки были хоть наполовину порядочными, они бы не сосали твой член лишь потому, что ты попросил. Я бы тогда, вероятно, ни разу не трахался.

Йен изо всех сил старался не скорчить кислую мину и не издавать рвотных звуков.

— Тогда я оставлю школьных шлюх тебе и Липу. У меня всё в порядке.

— Уверен, Рыжий?

Микки смотрел на него как-то странно, и Йену это определённо не нравилось.

— Какого хрена ты хочешь сказать? — спросил он.

Микки небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Не так давно до меня дошли слухи... что-то насчёт этого парня, Роджера Спайки?

Йен с трудом сглотнул, но заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.  
— Какое это имеет отношение ко мне, мать твою?

— Речь шла о вас обоих. Что-то насчёт минета?

Йен вскочил на ноги.  
— Какого хрена ты мне только что сказал?

Микки по-прежнему выглядел беспечным, как всегда.  
— Ты меня слышал. Он отсосал тебе, или ты отсосал ему, или это было взаимно?

Йену потребовалась лишь доля секунды, чтобы среагировать. Он знал, что должен защищаться перед этим придурком и похоронить правду прямо здесь и сейчас, если не хочет, чтобы остаток его пребывания в школе превратился в кошмар наяву. Он шагнул вперёд и со всей силой, на которую был способен, поднял Микки на ноги, всем телом впечатав в металлический стеллаж позади.

— Ты сам не знаешь, что несёшь.

Микки ответил неожиданной улыбкой.  
— Неужели?

И Йен пропустил удар головой, отбросивший его назад. Он прижал руку ко лбу как раз в тот момент, когда Микки шагнул вперёд и ударил его коленом в живот, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Йен рухнул на пол, ёбаный отстой.

Они сцепились второй раз за день. Когда Микки хотел пнуть его в бок, Йен схватил его за ботинок и отшвырнул в сторону. Это была ещё одна борьба за господство, сначала верх одерживал один, затем другой, пока внезапно Йен не сжался под Микки, ожидая следующего удара. Но удара не последовало. Вместо этого Микки просто смотрел на его лицо, расставив ноги по обе стороны от тела Йена, что смутило его на мгновение, пока он случайно не посмотрел вниз, заметив очевидный стояк в джинсах Микки.

Он перевёл взгляд с члена Микки на его голубые глаза, потом снова на член, потом на губы. И вдруг Микки поцеловал его. Йен сначала даже не мог закрыть глаза, настолько был удивлён. Но потом поймал себя на том, что сильнее тянет Микки вниз, так что они тесно прижались друг к другу, и он наконец отпустил себя, целуя в ответ всерьёз, и перевернул их, чтобы лучше контролировать ситуацию.

_Что, вашу мать, происходит?_

Он вовсю целовался с долбаным Микки Милковичем на грязном полу дерьмового сарая на территории школы. После драки с ним. Второй за сегодняшний день. И это было не так уж плохо. Это было на самом деле... хорошо. Это было агрессивно, но Йену вроде как нравилось, языка, правда, многовато, ну да ладно. Йена нельзя назвать экспертом в поцелуях. Однажды в средней школе он целовался с девчонкой, потому что Лип настоял, и было противно до чёртиков. Они с Роджером замутили всего несколько раз, и поцелуи были на повестке дня лишь однажды.

Но затем Микки схватил член Йена через штаны, и хотя это вызвало трепет во всём теле, это также выдернуло его сознание в реальность. Он резко отстранился и отполз прочь, увеличивая расстояние между ними, пока их грудные клетки вздымались и они пытались отдышаться.

— Какого хрена, Микки?

— Что? Не хочешь?

Йен покачал головой.  
— Я... я... даже не знал о тебе…

— Никто, блядь, не знает, Галлагер.

— Откуда про меня знаешь? Кто рассказал тебе о Роджере?

— Моя сеструха. Сказала, пыталась тебя подцепить, но ты не захотел, а потом какая-то девчонка рассказала ей про Роджера, и она сложила два и два.

Хреново. Он знал, что отказ Мэнди Милкович на той домашней вечеринке рано или поздно ему аукнется. Ему следовало просто трахнуть её, как и велел Лип. Не хранил же он себя, чтобы заняться сексом с любовью всей жизни или как там. Но да, он вроде как хотел, чтобы это случилось с парнем, когда наконец случится. Он полагал, что просто не смог бы провернуть это с девчонкой. Сомневался, что у него вообще встал бы.

— Пиздец! — вырвалось у Йена. — Выходит, теперь все считают меня педиком?

Микки покачал головой.  
— Не-а, если бы об этом стало известно не тем людям, ты бы уже знал.

— А ты, значит, к их числу не относишься?

Микки усмехнулся.  
— Будь это так, думаешь, я бы сделал то, что только что сделал?

Йен громко выдохнул.  
— Чёрт, Микки... в этом нет никакого смысла.

— В чём, в том, что мы оба в проклятом шкафу в старшей школе на Южной Стороне? По мне, так это имеет большой смысл.

— Я имею в виду... ты... ты и я…

— А _почему бы_ и не мы с тобой?

— Ты меня ненавидишь! Сегодня мы надрали друг другу задницы. Дважды!

Микки несколько пугающе улыбнулся.  
— А мне показалось, было довольно жарко. Оба раза.

— Господи, — рассмеялся Йен. И вдруг он нашёл это чрезвычайно забавным и не мог перестать смеяться, даже несмотря на то, что ребра немного болели от предыдущей потасовки.

Он был счастлив, когда Микки рассмеялся вместе с ним, и, наконец, немного успокоился, когда это прекратилось.

— Так ты чисто дразнишь меня, Галлагер, или как? — спросил Микки.

Йен покачал головой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь был с парнем?

— Бля, нет, — ответил Микки решительно, и Йен едва не начал защищаться, прежде чем тот продолжил. — Хотел, конечно, но... ты не знаешь моего отца, чувак. Я не могу быть с парнями из-за него. Он реально убьёт меня. Типа не метафорически. Пристрелит из своего ёбаного дробовика и сбросит в озеро.

Йен опустил голову, понимая, что это, скорее всего, правда. Он еще не успел открыться всей семье, но знал, что они не убьют его за то, что он гей, как только он, наконец, даст им знать. Пока он не был готов выложить все карты на стол, вот и всё. Чувствовал, что это многое изменит, а он не любил перемен.

— Значит, трахаешь девушек и притворяешься натуралом? — спросил Йен.

— Нет, никого я не трахал. Мне дрочили и отсасывали девки, чтобы пустить Терри и моих братьев по ложному следу. Так мне легче закрыть глаза и думать о каком-нибудь чуваке.

Йен хмыкнул, но тут его осенило.  
— Срань господня, так... ты девственник?

И впервые за всё время Микки выглядел неуверенно.  
— А ты?

Вопрос заставил Йена покраснеть, что было блядски неловко. Могла ли ситуация быть ещё пошлее?

— Ага. Как ты и сказал, не совсем купаюсь в море парней из этой школы. Мы с Роджером несколько раз баловались, но не трахались. И босс-извращенец в магазине, где я работаю, пытался подкатить ко мне, старый говнюк, так что я воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы шантажировать его глупую педофильскую задницу.

Микки хихикнул.  
— Проклятье, Галлагер. Способ подзаработать на этом дерьме.

— Ага, теперь я получаю кое-какие приятные привилегии сверх своей зарплаты. Так… — настоял он, — что насчёт тебя?

Микки глубоко вздохнул и наконец кивнул.  
— Да. Семнадцатилетний девственник из отбросов общества. Как тебе такой поворот?

Йен хихикнул.

— Чувак, вполне уверен, факт твоего гейства — поворот куда покруче, не парься.

Они снова рассмеялись, и казалось, что им стало комфортнее друг с другом. Такого окончания дня Йен и представить себе не мог... примирение и поцелуи с одним из парней Милковичей. Так дьявольски непредсказуемо.

— Слушай, — серьёзно начал Микки, — я никому не скажу, если и ты будешь держать язык за зубами.

Йен кивнул.  
— Конечно. Геи из Канаривиля должны держаться вместе, верно?

— Верно, — согласился Микки, — так... о том, что произошло между нами…

Йен оглядел беспорядок, который они устроили во время их... недолгой прелюдии. Ну и хуй, будет расплатой за то, что их заперли в этой дыре, решил Йен. И когда он снова посмотрел на Микки, то не знал, что и думать. Всего час назад он считал этого парня самым большим придурком в школе и никогда больше не хотел лицезреть его физиономию. А теперь... они буквально выболтали друг другу свои самые тёмные секреты и стали... близки. И лицо Микки было очень даже ничего.

— Я, ээ... немного запутался, наверное, — признался Йен.

— Ладно, — ответил Микки. — Но может, ты хочешь... сделать это снова?

— Что сделать, поцеловать тебя?

Микки закатил глаза.  
— Звучит как гейская хуйня.

— Гейская и есть, — парировал Йен. — Совсем как ты.

Ноздри Микки слегка раздулись, но он кивнул.  
— Ага, как скажешь.

— Думаю, мы могли бы повторить.

— Не делай мне одолжений, Галлагер.

— Я поцелую тебя, если будешь звать меня Йен, — бросил он с вызовом.

— Иисус Христос. Уверен, что ты не цыпочка, потому что выражаешься как цыпочка.

— Пошёл ты.

— Прекрасно, — смилостивился Микки. — Иди уже сюда, Йен.

Легкая дрожь пробежала по спине, и он двинулся вперёд, надеясь, что выглядит соблазнительно. Обстановка не самая сексуальная, но он так и не надел футболку, так что, может и сработало.

Как только губы сомкнулись на губах Микки, и он наклонился вперёд в предвкушении, раздался громкий стук в дверь, и Йен отскочил назад, с возмущениями поднимаясь на ноги.

Микки встал рядом, и они оба восторженно наблюдали, как в поле зрения появился Лип.

— Вы тут в порядке, ребята? — спросил он, ухмыляясь в угасающем свете дня.

— Лип! — воскликнул Йен с облегчением. — Слава грёбаному богу! — он шагнул вперёд и изо всех сил обнял брата.

— Как ты сюда пробрался, мать твою? — спросил Микки.

— Господи, да оденься уже, — кинул Лип Йену, который тут же принялся собирать свои вещи. — Поймал уборщика. Клёвый мужик.

— Да что за пиздец, — сказал Микки, снова становясь резким. — Где этот засранец Росс, ёбаный в рот?

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Лип.

— Мне нужен мой чёртов телефон!

— Да, — согласился Йен, кивнув и принявшись просовывать голову в свою белую футболку. — Этот говнюк и мой забрал.

— Думаю, тебе придётся разыскать его, или получишь свой телефон завтра, — ответил Лип.

— Да бля! — заорал Микки, проносясь мимо них и выскочив за дверь, не проронив больше ни слова.

— Ну и каково это, застрять с Сержантом Слотером* на шесть часов? — поинтересовался Лип.

Йен фыркнул от смеха.  
— Знаешь, это... это было... неожиданно.

— Что, блин, это значит?

Йен покачал головой.  
— Даже не знаю. Думаю, мы заключили перемирие.

— Неужели? — нахмурился Лип.

— Угу.

— Блядь. Я вроде как надеялся, что вы снова надерёте друг другу задницы.

— В смысле, мы вроде как так и сделали, но потом... Погоди-ка. — Он пристально посмотрел Липу в глаза. — Ах ты ублюдок. Это _ты_ запер нас здесь!

Лип хихикнул и победоносно вскинул руки.  
— Сюрприз, сучка!

— Ты грёбаный... мне следует вломить тебе хорошенько, мудак.

Вместо воплощения угрозы Йен без особого энтузиазма толкнул брата.

— Слушай, тебе нужно было научиться разруливать собственные стычки, ясно? Ты, блядь, мой младший брат и я не нуждаюсь в твоей безупречной рыцарской заднице, спешащей на помощь, будто я какая-то тёлка. А Микки, очевидно, нужно было поставить на место.

— Если Микки узнает, что это был ты, он заставит тебя говном подавиться.

— Тогда, наверное, тебе не стоит ему сообщать, — пожал плечами Лип.

Он снисходительно потрепал Йена по щеке и вышел.

— Невероятно, блядь, — пробормотал Йен, следуя за ним.

Школа была совершенно пуста, и они не встретили никого, кроме уборщика, сказавшего, что не имеет права отпирать учительские столы и искать для них телефоны, поэтому Лип вернул ключи, и они ушли.

Когда они проходили мимо парка через дорогу от школы, Йен заметил фигуру, которая могла принадлежать только Микки, курящему под деревом.

— Эй, э-э, ты иди. Встретимся в магазине на углу.

Лип странно посмотрел на него, но согласился и потопал дальше.

— Почему ты до сих пор торчишь здесь? — спросил Йен, подходя ближе к Микки.

— Не очень-то мне хочется возвращаться в свой счастливый дом, — ответил тот.

Йен кивнул.  
— Итак, эм, насчет того, что произошло…

— Всё путём, чувак. Мы оба будем держать свои грёбаные рты на замке, вот и всё.

— Совсем не обязательно именно так. Мы можем, например, потусоваться или типа того.

— Потусоваться? Хочешь потусоваться со мной? Где?

— Где угодно. Можем найти место, и можем быть друзьями, и мы можем поцеловаться снова, и, возможно, позже сделаем больше.

— Хочешь сделать больше?

— Возможно. Позже.

Микки хихикнул.  
— Точно, девчушка Галлагер, я и забыл. Хрен с тобой, ладно. Но это не значит, что я встречаюсь с твоей задницей или что-то в этом роде. Просто тусуемся.

Йен улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо.

— Это у тебя, блядь, официальная работа и вся эта ерунда с армейской подготовкой, так что, наверное, мне придется просто ждать твоего звонка, а?

— Вообще-то в четверг я свободен.

Микки фыркнул.  
— Отлично. Встретимся после школы у заброшек на Уоррен-стрит. У тебя есть пистолет?

Йена резко вскинул голову.  
— Э-э-э, нет?

— Ладно, захвачу ещё. Это подходящее место, чтобы попрактиковаться в стрельбе. В армии ведь так делают, верно?

Йен снова усмехнулся.  
— Да. Я действительно хороший стрелок.

— Прекрасно, в таком случае сможешь это доказать. — И с этими словами Микки повернулся и ушёл в ночь, крикнув через плечо:  
— Пока, Йен.

Глупая ухмылка не покидала Йена всю дорогу до дома.

๑۩The end۩๑

**Author's Note:**

> * Сержант Слотер (Sergeant Slaughter) — бывший американский рестлер (в прошлом инструктор по строевой подготовке).  
> https://im0-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=42714279244ccaa552f9ed29bdafecc0&n=13&exp=1


End file.
